Haircut
by JateSkateFate815
Summary: Prequel to Hair. One of my many explanations for Gio's new 'do. HildaxGio friendship. Little hints of GxB.


**Haircut**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty.**

**A/N: Well… I kinda hate myself for posting this. Okay, this is the prequel to Hair. Nice title, huh? Okay, so this is one of the many possibilities floating around in my head about Gio's new hairdo. It might be kinda OOC. **

**

* * *

**

Gio walked down the street into a local barbershop. It was the first time he had ever been to this particular barbershop. Most of the time he cut his hair himself and his usual barbershop was closed for the day, so he decided to come here. Plus, he was tired from work. _What's the worst that could happen? _He thought to himself.

He walked through the doors and an annoying jingle was heard throughout the shop. Gio rolled his eyes. It wasn't anything like the simple bells. The barbershop was filled with extravagant music that was still going as he walked more into the shop. He looked around. There were a couple of people in the chairs. No one was waiting. He would be in and out of there like that.

"What's your name, kiddo?" The man asked as he walked up to Gio.

He glared at the man before he answered, "I'm not a kid and the name's Gio."

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you, I call everyone kiddo. Even my grandfather. He's eighty-six and-"

"Yeah, can you just cut my hair?" Gio said, completely annoyed as he walked over to the chair and sat down. The man whipped the cover over Gio's body.

"My name's Joe."

"Yeah," he said as he rolled his eyes. "Because the sign outside wasn't a big help." Joe smiled and nodded. He raised Gio's seat, and then he started taking out scissors. Gio looked in the mirror at the scissors being waved around aimlessly while Joe was talking to a customer. Something about this guy made him very nervous. His heart started beating a little faster.

"Can you just pay attention while you do my hair? Thanks."

"Aw, first timer?" Joe asked as he lowered Gio's seat. Gio didn't answer. Joe raised Gio's seat again. This was really starting to bother Gio. Joe lowered it just a little bit more.

"I think my chair's fine. It's at exactly the same spot it was the first time."

"So do you want a trim?"

"Yeah, whatever," Gio said as he closed his eyes. This guy was really annoying him. Gio could hear multiple snips and hair falling to the floor. He could also hear Joe talking to one of the other customers. Gio opened his eyes to say something, but was cut off by something else.

"Oops."

Gio's eyes widened. "Oops? What do you mean oops?"

"I'm sure-I'm sure it's nothing we can't fix."

"What did you do?" Gio asked accusingly as he got up from the chair. He grabbed one of the mirrors from the counter and looked at both of them. Gio's eyes flickered in anger. There was a bald spot in the middle of the back of his head. "Does this look like a trim to you?"

Joe stood staring apologetically at Gio. "I'm so sorry, ki-"

"If you call me kiddo one more time, I swear this place is going up in flames." Joe didn't respond, he just looked down at the floor.

"Excuse me, sir," he said to the man sitting in the chair across the room. "You might not want your hair cut by him." Some of the customers noticed Gio's hair and they got up and left.

"You're driving out all of my customers!" Joe yelled at Gio.

"I don't think anyone wants their hair cut by a whack job," he said as he walked out of the shop.

* * *

Gio got into his van as quickly as he could. He sighed. There was only one person who he knew… who he trusted that could fix this. Ring! Ring! Ring! 

"Hello?"

"Hi, Hilda."

"Hey, Gio. What's up?

"Umm… there's a little problem with my hair." He said as he started to drive down the street.

"Yeah, come right over."

Hilda opened the door to Gio, who was wearing a beanie over his head. He had found it the back of his van. "Hi."

"Hey," Gio said sheepishly.

"So, let's do this." Gio nodded reluctantly. They walked into the garage and Gio sat down on the chair.

"Gio," Hilda smiled. "You're gonna have to take the hat off if you want me to fix it."

Gio nodded nervously, then he paused. "You have to promise not to laugh."

"I promise," Hilda said although it wasn't convincing. She had a big smile plastered over her face. Gio slowly removed the hat off of his head, and Hilda walked behind him.

"Umm…" Hilda said as she closed her eyes and gulped. She was trying her best not to laugh. Gio knew she was laughing because he could feel her hands shaking, when she was touching his hair.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed.

"Who did this? It's horrible," she coughed trying to stop laughing.

"Some whack job named Joe. He'll be out of business soon enough," he muttered. Gio kept getting nervous when he watched the faces Hilda made from the mirror.

"Did you forget that there's a mirror right in front of us?"

"Uh, Gio… I hate to say this, but I'm gonna have to shave it all off." Gio sighed heavily.

"Okay, just don't go to short. I don't wanna look like an Italian Lex Luthor."

Hilda laughed. "Alright," she said as she got out a razor. "It'll be over before you know it."

"What is this, the dentist?" He asked as she started to shave his head.

* * *

Gio looked in the mirror when Hilda was done. It was definitely a change. He rubbed his hand over his head. Hilda could tell that he wasn't too sure about it from the faces he was making.

"It doesn't look bad. You look fine. It'll just take some getting used to," she said as she handed him his hat.

"Thanks," he said as he pulled it over his head. He was about to ask Hilda a question, but he hesitated.

Hilda smiled. "I was wondering how long it was gonna take you to ask me."

"Ask you what?" He asked, knowing that she knew.

Hilda raised her eyebrows, "She's not here right now. I'll tell her you came by if you want."

"No, that's okay. I'll see her later…. Thanks Hilda," he said warmly.

"You're welcome," she said as she hugged Gio.

"See you later," he said as he walked out of the door.

* * *

**Okay, that was it everyone. Should I make this hair thing a trilogy? LOL. Tell me what you thought.**


End file.
